Gemeinsam bis ans Ende der Welt
by KayaCookie
Summary: Gemeinsam bis ans Ende der Welt, ist eine witzige Liebesgeschichte, mit merkwürdigen Muggelgegenständen, nervenden Grangers und einer faszinierenden Reise, in die riesige Muggelwelt. (DM/HG)


_Der Krieg hatte sein Ende gefunden und auf beiden Seiten viele Opfer gefordert. _  
_Nun war es an der Zeit, die Schäden zu minimieren oder gar zu beheben. _  
_Das Ministerium brauchte fast vier Jahre, um flüchtende Todesser einzufangen, zu verhören und ihnen den Prozess zu machen. _  
_Einige Todesser konnten sich einer baldigen Strafe entziehen, in dem sie sich freiwillig stellten und unter Beobachtung vom Ministerium in ihrem Zuhause bis zu ihrer Verhandlung verweilten._

_So auch die Familie Malfoy, die bis zu ihrem Prozess drei Jahre in einer vom Ministerium gestellten Wohnung ausharren musste. Lucius Malfoy wurde zu einer 15 Jährigen Haftstrafe verurteilt, Narzissa Malfoy musste das Land verlassen und Draco Malfoy bekam fünf Jahre Haft in Askaban. Von den einzelnen Urteilen erfuhr keiner etwas, ihnen war lediglich ihr eigenes Urteil bekannt._

„Nein!" Rief er. Wütend sprang er aus seinem flauschigen Sessel, schüttelte mehrmals den Kopf und ließ den Brief, den er bis eben in der Hand hielt, fallen. Seine beiden Freunde blickten sich irritiert an.  
„Harry?" Fragte Ron, wurde aber von Hermine unterbrochen: „Stimmt etwas nicht?"  
Angesprochener raufte sich das Haar, bevor er zum Sprechen ansetzte: „Das kann Kingsley so was von knicken! Nein! Das mach ich nicht! Warum sollte ich auch? Wir hassen uns! Und dann soll ich meine Zeit auch noch so sinnlos opfern?" Redete Harry eher mit sich selbst, als dass es eine Erklärung an seine beiden Freunde war. Sich noch immer die Haare raufend lief er in seinem Arbeitszimmer auf und ab.  
Hermine seufzte: „Harry James Potter!" Rief sie dann und baute sich vor ihm auf: „Würdest du die Güte besitzen, deine besten Freunde nicht wie zwei dumme Idioten dastehen zu lassen?"  
Harry nickte und gab sich geschlagen: „Sorry", murmelte er: „Aber im Namen von Merlins Unterhose, ich will das nicht tun!"  
Behutsam legte Hermine eine Hand auf seine Schulter: „Worum geht es denn in dem Brief?"  
Schnaubend drehte er sich weg, verschränkte seine Arme und lehnte sich an die Wand: „Lies doch selbst!"  
Der Aufforderung folgend, faltete sie den Zettel auseinander und begann zu lesen. Ron spähte über ihre Schulter und las mit.  
Seine Augen weiteten sich, je weiter er las.  
Überrascht schaute Hermine ihren besten Freund an: „Du sollst Malfoy helfen? Als Bewährungshelfer und als Muggelratgeber?"  
Lachend hielt sich Ron den Bauch: „Das hast du nun davon. Was rettest du auch einen Todesser vor einem lebenslangen Aufenthalt in Askaban? Wäre mal dein komisches Helfersyndrom nicht so ausgeprägt gewesen." sagte er mit einem spöttischen Lächeln.  
Wütend stieß Harry sich von der Wand ab: „Du hättest jemandem ein lebenslänglich gegeben, der das nicht verdient hat?"  
„Ja, aber hättest du dich damals nicht für ihn eingesetzt, müsstest du nun keine Drecksarbeit leisten. Denk doch mal nach! Hätte das Frettchen uns geholfen?" Konterte Ron höhnisch und verließ das Arbeitszimmer von Harry, nachdem er Hermine gesagt hatte, er würde Ginny im Wohnzimmer Gesellschaft leisten.  
„Nimm es Ron nicht übel Harry. Du weißt doch wie er ist, wenn es um Malfoy geht", sagte Hermine und seufzte: „In dem Brief steht, du sollst umgehend zu Kingsley und ich soll mit kommen. Was willst du ihm sagen?"  
„Keine Ahnung? Dass ich ablehne? Das wir ablehnen? Echt, keine Ahnung." Antwortete er und schüttelte sein Haupt.  
„Du packst das schon Harry. Kopf hoch", sprach sie liebevoll, drückte ihm den Brief in die Hand und stellte sich vor den Kamin des Grimmauldplatz Nr. 12.  
Mit erhobener Stimme sagte sie ihr Ziel, warf etwas in den Kamin, ging hinein und verschwand.  
Harry blickte ihr missmutig hinterher.  
Eine Weile stand er noch unentschlossen in seinem Arbeitszimmer, bevor er den Brief wütend auf seinen Schreibtisch pfefferte und an seinen Kamin trat.  
Vorsichtig griff er in die Schale, die auf seinem Kaminsims stand und entnahm etwas von dem Flohpulver.  
Noch immer in Rage wirbelte er die Substanz ins Feuer: „Ministerium für Zauberei!" Rief er und ließ sich von den grün lodernden Flammen davon tragen.  
Der Brief lag währenddessen, noch immer aufgefaltet, auf seinem Schreibtisch.

_Harry,_

_ich nehme einfach mal an, dass du weißt, dass Mr. Malfoy nächste Woche auf Bewährung entlassen wird? Und das er ab da noch vier Jahre ohne Zauberstab wie ein Muggel leben muss?_  
_Da du dich damals so für ihn eingesetzt hast, würde ich dich bitten, sein Bewährungshelfer und Muggelratgeber zu werden. Bitte komm umgehend zu mir ins Büro, damit ich dir alles genauer erläutere und wir noch besprechen können, was währenddessen mit deiner Stelle als Auror passiert._

_Hochachtungsvoll,_  
_Kingsley Shacklebolt_  
_P.S.: Falls es nicht zu viele Umstände macht, könntest du vielleicht Miss Granger mitbringen?_

Wütend stürmte er auf das Büro des Ministers zu. Die Türen wurden so harsch aufgestoßen, dass das Sicherheitspersonal mit gezücktem Zauberstab auf Harry zielte, bis sie erkannten, wen sie vor sich hatten.  
„Mr. Potter? Was für eine Überraschung. Was verschafft uns die Ehre?" fragte einer der Mitarbeiter, nachdem er seinen Stab gesenkt hatte.  
„Termin beim Minister", brummte Harry und ging, ohne zu zögern, auf die letzte Tür zu, die ihn noch von Kingsley trennte.  
Der Sicherheitsbeamte wollte seinen Einwand vorbringen, doch da war die Tür hinter Harry schon wieder ins Schloss gefallen.  
„Oh Harry, willkommen! Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich dich so schnell hier begrüßen darf."  
Lächelnd erhob sich Shacklebolt aus seinem Stuhl und reichte Harry zur Begrüßung die Hand.  
„Nimm doch bitte neben Hermine Platz, Harry."  
„Ich will mich jetzt nicht setzen!" Rief Angesprochener aufgebracht, der Zorn wollte einfach nicht verrauchen.  
„Wieso, Kingsley?" Wollte er dann wissen und konzentrierte sich drauf, nicht zu schreien, während er auf und ab ging.  
„Nun", begann der Minister und ließ sich wieder auf seinen Stuhl fallen: „Ich dachte, da du dich so dafür eingesetzt hattest, dass dem nichts im Wege stünde."  
„Nichts im Weg steht? Dem steht viel im Weg!" Brüllte Harry wütend und blieb abrupt stehen.  
„Harry, beruhige dich", flüsterte Hermine.  
„Kingsley, wir hassen uns seit Jahren! Sind quasi seit der Einschulung auf Kriegsfuß und da willst du unbedingt mich als Bewährungshelfer anstellen? Und was soll Hermine dann noch hier?"  
Der Minister schlug nachdenklich ein Bein über das andere und faltete seine Hände darüber: „Aber wieso hast du dich dann damals so für ihn eingesetzt?"  
„Wieso? Immer diese Fragen nachdem Wieso! Immer muss ich mich rechtfertigen! Harry, warum hast du das getan? Harry, warum heiratest du nicht langsam? Harry, wie findest du die neuen Gesetze zur Sicherheit der Zauberer? Warum ist meine Meinung denn so gefragt? Weil ich der Retter bin? Nachdem man Jahre gebraucht hat um zu begreifen, dass ich nicht Lüge?" Brauste Harry auf und schritt wieder aufgebracht durch das Büro.  
„Harry, ich weiß das es schwer für dich war, aber es muss doch einen Anlass dafür gegeben haben, dass du dich so für die Malfoys eingesetzt hast?"  
„Kingsley. Ich habe lediglich das Ausgesagt und geschildert was ich erlebt habe. Und das besagte nun mal das Malfoys Mutter mir geholfen hat und auch Malfoy, als ich in einer brenzligen Lage war. Nichts weiter! Der Untersuchungsausschuss hat die Entscheidung gefällt wie lange sie sitzen müssen, nicht ich!" Erklärte er immer noch leicht wütend, ihm der Minister nichts als Unverständnis entgegenbrachte: „Kann diese Aufgabe nicht jemand anders übernehmen?"  
Kingsley schüttelte vehement den Kopf: „Nein. Wir haben leider kein freies Personal."  
Harry stöhnte genervt auf: „Ich bin doch ebenfalls beschäftigt, oder etwa nicht?" hakte er nach.  
„Nein bist du nicht", sagte Kingsley und grinste leicht: „Wie du ja weißt, bin ich immer noch der Leiter der Aurorenzentrale und habe somit die Befugnis meine Männer frei zu stellen."  
„Oh man Kingsley. Okay, wann geht es los?" entnervt blieb er stehen und setzte sich nun doch auf den Stuhl, der ihm vorhin angeboten worden war.  
Der Angesprochene schmunzelte: „Nun, wie es im Brief steht, ab nächster Woche Montag. Ich treffe dich dann um 8 Uhr in Askaban?"  
Harry nickte und stand, dem Schicksal ergeben, auf: „Bis Montag Kingsley", verabschiedete er sich und disapparierte nach Hause.  
„Nun Hermine, Sie fragen sich sicher, was Sie mit der ganzen Sache zu tun haben?"  
Hermine nickte zaghaft.  
„Ich hielt es für Sinnvoll, Harry einen Partner zu geben der alles etwas sachlicher sieht."  
Der Minister schmunzelte: „Natürlich bekommen Sie beide eine angemessene Entlohnung."  
„Darum geht es doch gar nicht", warf Hermine beschämt ein: „Ich unterstütze Harry gern. Soll ich ebenfalls am Montag dabei sein?"  
„Nein, ich denke es reicht, wenn wir Mr. Malfoy darüber in Kenntnis setzen, dass Sie auch für ihn zuständig sind."  
„Okay, dann werde ich Harry mal beruhigen, Minister."  
„Tun Sie das. Wir sehen uns."  
Hermine folgte Harry in sein Haus am Grimmauldplatz Nr. 12.  
Dort angekommen wurden sie und Harry von ihren Freunden empfangen, die natürlich sofort wissen wollten, was passiert war und warum Harry so deprimiert aussah.  
Seufzend ließ Harry sich auf einen Sessel in seinem Salon fallen. Hermine tat es ihm gleich.  
„Na komm, erzähl schon Schatz. Was ist passiert?" Fragte ihn Ginny und schaute Harry erwartungsvoll an.  
Ergeben erzählte er ihnen, dass sein neuer Job am Montag beginnen würde.  
„Was? Du hast akzeptiert? Ich dachte, du wolltest das nicht machen?" Fuhr sein bester Freund ihn an.  
„Ron, beruhige dich! Ich schätze, Harry hat nicht ohne Grund ja gesagt?"  
Er nickte: „Ich musste es gezwungenermaßen annehmen."  
„Harry, das tut mir so leid für dich, aber ich bin ja auch dabei", versuchte Hermine ihn aufzumuntern. Er jedoch winkte ab und versuchte nun das Thema zu wechseln.  
„Könnt ihr während meiner Arbeitszeit Teddy nehmen? Ihr wisst ja, dass Ginny seit Oktober wieder regelmäßig Quidditch spielt und Andromeda nicht mehr auf ihn aufpassen kann. Ihr Geist lässt es einfach nicht mehr zu. "  
Ron schnaubte, bevor er schließlich, nach einem missbilligenden Blick von Hermine, nickte.  
„Natürlich kümmern wir uns um ihn. Bringst du uns Teddy am Montagmorgen? Bedenke aber, dass Ronald bald allein mit ihm ist, schließlich sind wir Partner", Hermine schmunzelte, als Ron sie entsetzt ansah.  
Harry lächelte und nickte dankbar.


End file.
